39th Panzergrenadier Division
The 39th Panzergrenadier Division is a PPDC light infantry airrborne special operations force part of the PPDC Special Operations Group. Its primary missions include anti-jaeger operations, direct action, and fire support. History Background In the late 2000's, an influx of ex-military personnel into eco-terrorist organizations became a major problem for the PPDC. Funding garnered from corrupt goverments and chrime syndicates enabled such organizations to offer lucrative benefits for their troopers, which naturally drew in a multitude of experienced soldiers. Back then, the only PPDC unit trained to deal with such non-jaeger threats was the Conventional Warfare Group(CWG) of only 300 operators. To make matters worse, CWG operators were mostly former Law Enforcement personnel, which translated to lack of combat experience and support to conduct missions in increasingly hostile environments. During the period between 2007 and 2010, the PPDC lost around 67% of its CWG personnel whilst conducting operations against eco-terrorists. Luckily for the PPDC, eco-terrorist organizations also posed a major threat to national governments. In 2011, the CWG ceased operations, while its mission set was transferred to far more capable units within the USSOCOM and UKSF. Establishment Outsourcing missions to units such as Delta Force and 22SAS turned out to be a mere interim solution. Such units were all coordinated separately by their respective nations, often causing confusion and conflict within the PPDC. Following drastic structural and managerial changes in 2013, it was thus decided to establish a group of special operations units all falling under PPDC command. The end result was the PPDC Special Operations Group(SOG) and its subordinate units, one of which was the 39th Panzergrenadier Division. The 39th Panzergrenadier Division was established with the goal of creating a flexible, efficient fighting force specializing in all areas of direct action, from storming enemy compounds to recovering PPDC equipment. The aforementioned mission profile's similarities to that of the US Army's 75th Ranger Regiment directly correlated to veteran Rangers making up 72% of the 39th's first 250 operators. Within the PPDC SOG, the 39th Panzergrenadier Division is classified as a Tier-2 unit. Role The 39th Panzergrenadier Division's mission set centers around direct action operations of varying scales. This includes rapidly seizing enemy installations, executing raids, and providing fire support for lightly-armed Tier-1 units. Due to the demanding nature of such operations, the 39th is by far the most heavily armed non-jaeger unit within the PPDC. Prototype weapons of harrowing destructive potential are regularly field tested by this unit, some of which are capable of incapacitating jaegers or small Titans. This has resulted in an expansion of the unit's mission profile to include jaeger sabotage and capture, as well as destruction of Titan nests to prevent further reproduction. Equipment Being a Tier-2 special operations unit, the 39th Panzergrenadier Division is granted access to some of the finest military-grade kit available. As with other special operations forces, standard-issue gear is extensively modified to suit each individual operator's needs. Not all operators confine themselves to standard-issue gear, and may request other weapons, firearm accessories or plate carriers according to personal preference. Standard-Issue Frequently Used Non Standard-Issue Category:Jaeger Squad